


Traitorous Shower Rods and Overly Planned Proposals

by amissaelit815, nenuphar8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amissaelit815/pseuds/amissaelit815, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenuphar8/pseuds/nenuphar8
Summary: Today is the day! Lexa is going to ask Clarke to marry her. What could go wrong?Just a little piece of fluff!
A one-shot proposal AU based off this prompt- Well this social situation isn’t going the way I acted it out in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this lil piece as much as we enjoyed writing it!  
> Couldn't have done this without my buddy nenuphar8! Love writing with you dude <3

As Lexa begins to wake up, she realizes there is blonde hair in her mouth, she is way too warm, and she can’t feel her right arm. She smiles sleepily. She wouldn’t have it any other way. Lexa loves waking up like this, because it means she is waking up next to Clarke. And she hopes she can do that every day for the rest of her life. The thought sends a shudder through her body. She can hear her own heartbeat. Rapidly thudding. Pounding in her ears.

She tells herself to take a deep breath and calm down. But how can she when her heart is trying to break free from the confines of her chest, from the cage she has so tightly kept it locked in all these years? Though now, her heart only has a few flimsy bars left surrounding it. It rattles more and more each day, trying to escape the cage that Lexa had worked so hard to forge.

No one had been able to even begin to bend the bars to her heart’s cage, but Clarke? Well, Clarke has broken the iron bars one by one. Lexa once thought that love was weakness. It was her mantra for years. Then Clarke appeared in her life, and showed her that love could be strength. And today is the day. The day Lexa smelts the remaining iron bars herself, and turns them into a gateway instead of a cage. Today, she is going to ask Clarke to marry her. 

She has everything planned. To be honest, she has been planning this for almost the entire three years they have been together. But it wasn’t until recently that she realized she didn’t want to wait any longer. They had never been in any rush to get married. They know what they mean to each other, and for a long time, that was the only thing that mattered. 

But she wants to share this. She wants to share it with her friends and family, with Clarke’s friends and family. She wants to announce to the world that she loves this woman with all of her heart. She looks down at the woman who captured her heart. The woman who she is going to propose to in just a few short hours. 

She takes in the cute slope of her nose, the curves of those lips that she loves to kiss so much, and the beautiful waves in her uncombed hair. She gravitates towards her, and takes a shaky hand to brush some hair behind Clarke’s ear. She still feels tingles dance across her fingertips and up her arm, as if it were the first time she had touched her. Her whole body warms, and she feels a smile tugging at her lips. Trying not to make a sound, she gets out of bed. Before she leaves the room, she turns to take another look at her love, who is pulling up the covers to her chin and letting out a contented sigh. Lexa can’t help the goofy grin that spreads across her face as she gently closes the bedroom door behind her. 

She walks quietly to the room they call their own personal library. It’s filled wall to wall with books and holds an old mahogany desk for Lexa, and a comfy chair for Clarke that sits in the corner of the room. The chair has been with Clarke since her college days. There is a table next to it with mug stains, because Clarke never uses coasters. Lexa thinks about how even though Clarke has brought a bit of mess into her rather organized life, she wouldn’t change it for the world. As she moves further into the room, she picks up Clarke’s favorite hoodie, which just so happens to be Lexa’s from college. She folds it up and places it neatly onto Clarke’s chair before making her way to the bookcase on the far side of the room. 

She picks up a book with a worn title on the spine, History of the 12 Clans. Flipping to page 72, she lets the pages skim across her fingers and lets out a low chuckle when she comes to where sections of some of the pages are missing. This really was the best hiding place for the ring she had resized for Clarke a few weeks ago. There was no way Clarke would have picked up this book to read. In fact, she had made comments numerous times about Lexa’s “boring” history books. 

She takes the ring box from inside the cutout of the book. It feels heavy in her hands. She opens the box to show the ring which had originally belonged to Clarke’s grandmother. It is simple, yet beautiful, hand carved with the infinity symbol. 

Lexa looks down at the symbol and thinks it describes her love for Clarke perfectly. Infinite. Endless. Never ceasing. Always flowing.

She takes one last look at the ring and a steadying breath before closing the box and making her way back to the bedroom. She carefully picks up her pants from the chair she set them out on last night. She slips the ring into them and tiptoes to the shower connected to their bedroom, taking a last fleeting glance at Clarke before entering the bathroom with a wispy smile. 

She lays her pants down on the counter before turning on the water and closing the door most of the way. The fan broke and she is not having mildew grow in there. She told Clarke she would fix it over the weekend and she plans to. From the crack in the door she can see Clarke sprawled on their bed, still sound asleep. With another smile, Lexa opens the shower curtain and lets the hot water hit her skin. She just can’t seem to stop smiling. She tries to let the water sooth her tense muscles. It helps for about 5 seconds. Then the panic starts to set in, and her smile falters.

She realizes she doesn’t have anything planned to say to Clarke. How could she forget the most important thing? She’s planned the ring resizing, the day, everything. But when it comes to words, she’s got nothing but, will you marry me, Clarke? And she has to do better than that. Clarke deserves better than a last minute thought. What the heck had Lexa been thinking? 

She sighs out a heavy, “Okay, okay. You got this, Lexa. Just think.”

She takes a moment, then looks directly at her shampoo bottle resting on the shelf in front of her. 

“Clarke,” she starts, then her mouth opens but nothing comes out. Her mind is foggy. She takes a deep breath trying to steady herself and her mind. She reminds herself she has a bit of time to get this exactly right.

“Clarke,” she says again with a bit more conviction, and then clears her throat, “Clarke, we have been together for 3 years now and living together for over 1. I think we have shown that we are very compatible on many fronts. We work well together and have learned to compromise and grow with each other. Will you marry me?”

Her heart is pounding and she thinks it can almost be heard over the spray of the water.  
“That was horrible,” she mutters, groaning, “This isn’t supposed to be a business arrangement. Come on, Woods, what is wrong with you? Let’s try again.”

“My dearest Clarke…No, no. That’s not right.” She sighs exasperatedly, frustrated with herself. “You’d think I was from the Middle Ages or something….” Feeling silly and exasperated, she puts on an affected and deeply formal voice, intoning, “Clarke Griffin, I swear fealty to you…” She laughs at her own ridiculousness, and leans her forehead against the cold tile with a grimace as her quiet laughter dies. She forces herself to breath deeply again, to be calm, to focus.

She lifts her head up, eyes trained on her shampoo bottle again, “Clarke, you are my sun and my stars. My moon and my…” She groans again, louder this time, facepalming herself with a splat. “Way too corny,” she mumbles, turning around to stare at the tile wall. She pictures Clarke standing in front of her and takes a deep breath for what seems like the hundredth time, trying to find a way to describe in words the depth of her emotions. She realizes with a jolt that that is exactly the problem. There isn’t any end to it’s depths. Infinity symbol. She knows what she has to say.

“Clarke. You are everything I thought I would never have in life,” Lexa begins, intently picturing Clarke’s face, blue eyes surprised yet intent on her words. 

“You entered my life abruptly, like a tornado.” At this, Lexa smiles, picturing the whirlwind that is Clarke right in front of her, smiling back. The image gives her the encouragement she needs to keep going. 

“I know that I wasn’t particularly...amicable, at first.” She smirks at this, knowing that Clarke would find the exaggeration more than amusing. The time that it took Lexa to realize how in love she was with Clarke was an eternal source of ammunition for Clarke to heckle her. And Clarke delighted in every opportunity. But Lexa didn’t mind, since she had eventually realized just how lucky she was to have Clarke in her life. Clarke had repeatedly referred to Lexa’s pre-realization attitude as “prickly”. She burst out laughing every time she mentioned it. Lexa was less than amused by it in public, but secretly? She loved it.

“And I know that I’m not always the easiest person in the world to live with.” She smiles again, thinking of their tiffs over dirty laundry being meant to go in the dirty clothes basket rather than all over the floor. Or Clarke’s insistence that her art studio not be “tidied up” in order to maintain its chaotic equilibrium (whatever that was supposed to mean). Lexa couldn’t keep from grinning now. The more she thought about Clarke and their life together, the more excited she became to ask her to marry her. Hurriedly she tried to get to her point. 

“Clarke, I love you. Infinitely more than I ever imagined I could ever love anyone. I love you more every day, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Lexa?” With a whirl, Lexa squeaks as she spins towards the unexpected voice. In her surprise, her heel slips, and, now even more surprised, she attempts to slow her descent by reaching out to grab the shower curtain. 

Rather than support her weight, the shower curtain and shower rod - traitorously cheap buys, Lexa thinks angrily as she falls - tear free from the wall, falling unceremoniously on top of her.

Clarke, to her credit, looks abashed as she stands over Lexa, water still running over top of her head, red faced in embarrassment. Lexa is determinedly looking away from Clarke, going over in her mind what exactly she had been saying when she heard Clarke’s voice, trying to determine whether Clarke had heard anything.

Clarke reaches slowly over to turn off the water, and sits on the edge of the tub. Lexa, unable to keep her eyes away for long, looks at her mulishly when she notices that Clarke is hiding a smirk - poorly, she might add.

Clarke is now stifling giggles as she looks down at Lexa lovingly, “You ok, Commander?” 

Lexa’s red cheeks turn an even redder shade of crimson at the nickname, given her by her sister Anya for her unerringly type A personality. It only makes it worse that she was most definitely in the process of upholding that perception of her personality when she fell.

“Since you’re done taking a shower now…” Clarke says, reaching down to take Lexa’s hand, “Maybe you want to join me back in bed?” Her eyes are twinkling, all teasing gone from them, “And I can make up for interrupting your inspirational speech to the team. Help nurse you back to health?” Lexa thinks she sees a hint of the teasing back in her eyes, but she is laser-focused.

“Y-you...you heard that?” Lexa says, uncharacteristically stuttering as Clarke helps her stand up, shower curtain wrapped around her.

Clarke giggles again, the tinkling sound reaching Lexa’s ears and making her almost slip again. She turns to Lexa as she leads her out of the bathroom, “No, but I’ve heard enough of your rousing team speeches to know what they sound like. They don’t call you the Commander for nothing.” 

Lexa gulped in air and tried to fight the wave of dizziness that came over her. She hadn’t heard. As they pass the vanity, Lexa quickly grabs the ring box from her pants. Clarke had thought that Lexa was preparing a speech for her fencing team. She hadn’t heard. 

Before Lexa can think twice, she twists her wrist to grip Clarke, stopping her short. Clarke looks back, surprised. 

“Clarke, wait,” Lexa says, nervousness flitting across her brow as she hikes up the shower curtain higher. 

Clarke tries admirably not to smile at Lexa, sensing her seriousness, and not wanting to further embarrass her. She knows that once Lexa Woods gets into serious mode, there is nothing that can get her out of it except to let her do or say what she needs to say.

“Clarke, you...you’re everything I thought I’d never have,” Lexa says, remembering her recently rehearsed words with a smile, and forgetting about the shower curtain wrapped around her.

Clarke smiles, turning fully towards Lexa and rubbing her hands across her shoulders. Her first instinct is to reply in kind, but she can see in Lexa’s face that she isn’t done yet. So Clarke stays silent, pondering the deep green depths of Lexa’s eyes.

“You entered my life like a tornado,” Lexa says, chuckling lowly at her own words, before continuing as she looks deeply in turn into Clarke’s deep blue eyes. “And I know that I wasn’t exactly...amicable, at first.” She smirks as she had before, this time Clarke joining her and laughing in kind. She takes Clarke’s hands in hers and takes a deep breath. 

“I know that I’m not always the easiest person in the world to live with, but Clarke, I love you. I love you infinitely more than I ever imagined I could ever love anyone. I love you more every day, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Lexa takes that moment to kneel down, shower curtain and all, and opens the ring box towards Clarke, on both knees and prostrate before her dearest love. Clarke’s eyes pop open in surprise, clearly not expecting a proposal at this moment. Lexa in a shower curtain and she in her pajamas.

“Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke’s blue eyes are full of the most ardent joy and excitement that Lexa thinks she has ever seen. She sees them soften in that way that Clarke has. And sees in them a smile that Lexa knows Clarke shares only with her.  
“Oh, Lexa!” Clarke pulls her to her feet, kissing her and holding her tightly, “How could I say no to a woman in such a dazzling dress?”

Lexa, the moment not broken but only perfectly them, lightly punches Clarke in the shoulder, though she still flushes crimson. Tears feel cold against the heat of her cheeks, but Clarke quickly wipes them away with a smile.

“I would be honored, Lexa Woods,” Clarke says quietly, serious now, pulling Lexa closer, “To be your wife.”

She leans down to kiss her fiancée, pulling down the shower curtain that Lexa was still struggling to hold up.

“And I think I know just the way to celebrate…” Clarke says, pulling Lexa down to their shared bed, both women smiling brightly enough to light up the sky, safe and content in each other’s arms, forever.


End file.
